The Things that Bind Us
by Ovelia
Summary: A diplomatic visit by the thirteen year old Queen of Naboo to the hereditary Queen of Alderaan shows how two sister Queens are bound together by an unchangeable fate.


Prologue

A diplomatic visit by the thirteen year old Queen of Naboo to the hereditary Queen of Alderaan shows how two sister Queens are bound together by an unchangeable fate.

The Things that Bind Us

Queen Amidala was very unaccustomed to snowfall, and the majesty of it. She had seen it but once, as a young child, and it had melted within minutes of contact. But now, as her royal skiff descended upon Alderaan, she was captivated by the snow covering the majestic palace. The royal entourage awaiting her on the landing pad was bundled up in ceremonial robes but still looked quite cold.

Amidala was acquainting herself with fellow galactic leaders, on the suggestion of Senator Palpatine, her confidante and foremost adviser in her first few months of rule. Now, after a trip to the moon planet of Asjaria, she was visiting a girl of fifteen, who had been Queen of Alderaan since she was two years old. Unlike Amidala, she was a descendant of a long line of monarchs, with at least two thousand years of ancestors that were kings and queens.

"Milady, we've landed," said one of her handmaidens quietly into her ear.

"Thank you."

She was not as decorated today as she typically was, instead she wore a simple tiara and her hair went down to her waist in magnificent curls. She wore a red and golden dress that was elegant but did not outdo the gowns of Alderaan; she did not wish to seem more imposing than her sister queen. She did, however, wear boots that increased her small stature so that she would not be looked down on by the other tall queen.

When her entourage had surrounded her she descended the ramp, regal as she could, and politely smiled at the other queen's entourage. As expected, the queen herself was not there, but her Prince Consort, the sixteen year old Bail Organa, was present. He bowed to her slightly, and began speaking in a charismatic and charming voice. He won Amidala's respect instantly.

"It's a great honor to receive you, milady. Queen Breha and I have been waiting to see the prodigy the galaxy speaks of."

Amidala smiled, genuinely, and continued, "I am honored to be received by such a virtuous man. I heard of your financial aide to the orphans of not just Alderaan, but the entire galaxy."

The entourage began to move and Bail spoke again, "We're going directly to my wife's quarters if you don't mind. She is very informal and wishes to receive you in the most homely way possible, not as queens but friends."

Inwardly, Amidala smiled but did not show her excitement. After such a trip of formalities and stiff diplomatic meetings, she looked forward to a meeting of youth and fun.

The pleasantries continued and Amidala met the rest of the entourage, Breha's cousin, called by his surname Antilles, an upstart pilot in the Alderaanian Peace Corps., and his younger sister Adele, who was receiving informal lessons as a diplomat. They were a pleasant group and Amidala found herself enjoying the company of youth immensely. However, soon they reached the Queen's quarters and the rest of the Naboo and Alderaanian entourages were dismissed, leaving Bail and Amidala to enter.

They entered into a beautiful room of marble and light color. Bail bowed and when Amidala saw the young queen, fair and radiant, she smiled. "Lady Amidala!" cried Breha, very informally. The two Queens', who'd never met, embraced each other warmly.

"Queen Breha, you're more radiant than I had heard!"

"And you, Queen of the Naboo, in my room!" They laughed at their silliness and Breha gestured to some seats, where they all sat.

"You must be very pleased with the election, Lady Amidala. Four minutes was all it took to elect you, the majority of the planet in your favor," Breha was right into the conversation, not bothering to initiate formalities. Amidala was pleasantly surprised, and nodded.

"It does make the situation much easier," she confessed. "If I had slightly won I do not think that I could be as confident in my decisions. I would doubt every step I took. As you know, the love of the people makes the situation easier."

"Without the love of my husband, it would be a much more tedious journey. As soon as I came out of my minority regencies, we wed. I did it before my Advisory Council could protest." Breha looked lovingly at her husband, and he reached over and held her hand.

"Rest assured, I am no strong force behind this monarchy, however," he laughed, and Amidala joined in, as did Breha.

"If he would take the seat of Prime Minister, he would," Breha prodded.

Bail looked at Breha incredulously, "You know I would never become a politician. I don't think I'd be strong enough to overcome corruption."

"I have a feeling you'd do better than you think," Breha said lightly.

"I could never marry," Amidala laughed. "It would make me too vulnerable. In fact," she joked, "I would have to marry a younger man, to feel depended upon instead of dependent."

"I want a daughter," Breha said dreamily. Suddenly, Bail stood up.

"I'll let you two speak of babies and wedding bells," he laughed.

When he left the room, Breha sighed. "He gets uncomfortable talking about children – all the way back two hundred years the women of my family have died in childbirth. It has come down to being considered a duty of the Queen to die giving birth to the heir. He refuses it of me, so we speak of adopting children, preferably a daughter."

Amidala had never thought of marriage, nor wanted children, as most girls her age did. She had been in a position of control since she was eight years old, but now the speaking of children made her desire at least one. "I am sure it will work out, in the end, so that you get that daughter. There's always a child that can't receive the love they need, for one reason or another."

"I don't see how those mothers' can live without their children's love," Breha sighed.

"Maybe they don't."

After a few days stay, Amidala had made two new friends, and set out to return on her trip. By the time she had returned to Naboo, she was thrown into the battle with the Trade Federation. Thus begins the Phantom Menace.

Author's Note: This is my second story on and again a short story. I hope to soon write other stories, but for now, I'm trying my hand at these.

Quite obviously, Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, and all of its associated characters. Reviews are welcome and encouraged, but please use constructive criticism.


End file.
